Defiance
by KAHTz
Summary: Kenpachi x Ichigo No fluff, No plot, just lemon *drool* Oneshot


Oneshot. Based on what would have happened in a dream if my alarm hadn't gone off *grumbles*

I did this quickly, didn't want to lose the idea. Of course feedback is appreciated.

**No fluff, no plot, just smex. Enjoy**

* * *

Kenpachi let out a deep growl as Ichigo struggled under his grasp; his arms pinned above his head to the wall by the larger and stronger man.

"Ichigo, you know no matter how you struggle, I get you every time" Kenpachi whispered huskily, a hint of a smirk in his words. He bent down closer to his prey, letting his breath caress the shell of the other's ear.

Ichigo quickly turned his head in defiance to block his ear from the warm stream of air that, despite his complaints, caused goose bumps to creep up his body.

Kenpachi smirked at the red heads protests and leaned down again to kiss his neck, biting and bruising as he went along; leaving marks visible for all.

"Zaraki!" Ichigo all but snarled at the feeling of marks being sucked visibly onto his neck. Sure he and Ken had fun together, but the whole world definitely didn't need to know about it. He felt Kenpachi smirk against his neck as he stopped sucking and bit down hard enough to draw blood. If he wasn't being held up by Ken's huge strong hands his buckling knees certainly would have brought him to the ground.

Every time they got together, it was for pleasure and nothing else. Ichigo twitched at even the thought of being roughly dominated by the psychotic taichou. He was rough, violent -almost uncaring-. But he did care, there was an undertone to his strong presence that made Ichigo feel like he was wanted despite getting together for a quick fuck every now and then; which was becoming all the more frequent these days.

The red head was jerked from his thoughts as he felt a familiar hardness grinding against his leg as he was captured in a rough kiss. Tongues not even battling for dominance; Ichigo wanted the other to take over, to dominate and practically use him for release. His own cock twitched at that thought as well.

The Taichou's strong muscle explored and massaged the smaller mans mouth, forcing his jaw open wide as he thrust it almost all the way into the back of his throat. He felt the warmth, and instantly remembered how great it felt around his need.

Kenpachi wasted no time in shoving both of Ichigo's wrists into one of his hands; still restraining him with ease and using his free hand to free his hard length from his pants. The size of it would intimidate anyone, but Ichigo could only moan quietly at the sight, all the memories of past times flooding back.

Without even being guided, Ichigo dropped to his knees and wasted no time sucking Ken greedily into his warm, wet mouth. He massaged the pulsing vein with his tongue as he felt ken bumping into the back of his throat; a feeling he had become much too used to. As soon as Ichigo swallowed, bringing Ken's length into his throat and finally fitting the other fully into his mouth, Kenpachi couldn't help but let out a throaty moan and forcefully grab a handful of Ichigo's soft hair. He thrust into that warm cavern, sure he was gagging the other, but he heard no complaints.

Before he let himself go too far, he pulled free from the red head's mouth; a string of saliva trailing from soft pink lips to a throbbing pink tip. Ichigo gasped, his mouth feeling stretched and abused. He licked his lips and looked up at Ken with blushed cheeks, looking for guidance.

Kenpachi forced his eyes slowly open, the feeling of Ichigo's tight throat muscles lingering. He looked down and met with Ichigo's large brown eyes and he growled. How could this boy who acted so tough, who could put up a fight even against himself, look so frail and submissive under his stare. He wanted to smack him, knock some sense into his weak pink flushed face.

"Ichigo" He growled and grabbed the other by his hip. He lifted him over his shoulder and walked over to the bed. The little red head was thrown down harshly onto the soft blankets and Ken was over him before he knew what had happened. He was completely engulfed by the huge mans shadow, his presence and his gaze.

Ken smiled a wicked grin before he grabbed the center of Ichigo's shirt and ripped it right off, without care for the garment what so ever.

"H-hey! I could have taken that off myse-" Ichigo retaliated before he was being indulged in the sensation of the other tongue roughly exploring his mouth. Rough hands pinched his nipples and he arched up from the bed slightly.

"Nnn-"

Kenpachi stripped himself of his shirt, exposing rippling muscles that were to die for. He shifted down and began to get rid of Ichigo's jeans. He leaned down and bit hard on the others already abused nipple. Ichigo cried out in pain, and a little pleasure.

Kenpachi let a low growl once again rip through his chest and Ichigo's cock twitched beneath his underwear at how Ken's powerful voice vibrated through him.

"Z-zaraki" Ichigo moaned and he tried to sit up a bit; longing to run a hand over the other's toned chest. However, Kenpachi was quick to throw his weight forward and trap Ichigo down on the bed.

Ichigo let out a grunt as he was trapped. He squirmed in protest and huffed when his little remaining free will was taken away and Kenpachi once again grabbed both of his hands.

"Damnit Zaraki- let me move, let me fucking touch you" Ichigo cursed, still defiant under an obviously uke blush.

Kenpachi smirked, the fact that Ichigo was so blatantly uke but still tried his hardest to fight back turned him on more than anything else.

"You wanna touch me ichi?" He teased. Chuckling darkly and forcefully brining Ichigo's arm up to rest against his pecks; forcing the other upwards in a quite uncomfortable position and Ichigo cried out at the pain in his side.

"Oh Ichi what's wrong?" He taunted. "I thought you wanted to touch me?" He smirked at the look of pain twisting the others once angelic face.

"Come on now, plenty of time for touching later" He growled, brows knitted in frustration as he flipped Ichigo over him, himself being on his knees and he released Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo took this oppourtunity to roll out from under Ken. He jumped off of the bed and stood, looking right at Ken who didn't look happy.

"Zaraki! You bastard, you can't just take away all of my control!"

"Ichigo-" the other growled.

"Just because I let you be the more dominant one doesn't mean you can just take away everything!"

"Ichigo!"

"I have rights in this 'so called relationship' too right!" Ichigo protested; voice almost at a yell. He figured he was getting through to the other before he realized Kenpachi was now standing behind him and was no longer on the bed.

Before Ichigo could even blink he was dropping towards the bed once more, Ken hovering over him and that calming caring atmosphere was completely gone. Ken flipped Ichigo onto his knees and shoved a finger into him. He would worry about the lube after the other was writhing in pain.

Ichigo let out a full on scream as quite a large finger entered him dry. Tears stung the sides of his eyes as he squinted in pain and cursed Zaraki in his mind and out loud.

Not wanting to hurt his little plaything too badly, Kenpachi reached for the bottle of lube with his free hand. He removed his finger and quickly coated 2 with lube. He spread them around Ichigo's tight hole and felt him shudder at the cold gel. He pressed both fingers against the red heads entrance. He was so tight he felt like he may rip Ichigo open with just 2 fingers. A small moan escaped at the thought of his cock sliding into that tight heat.

He slid them slowly in half way and violently thrust them the rest of the way, sliding against Ichigo's prostate, causing him to cry out in pleasure and jerk away in pain at the same time.

Kenpachi grabbed onto Ichigo's hip; his nails digging into that perfect soft skin. Ichigo tried to wiggle away from the pain but Kenpachi shoved a third finger in. He scissored them, trying to avoid Ichigo's prostate for as long as possible. He didn't feel like being nice any more tonight.

"Kenn" Ichigo cried out; almost never using the others first name. "It hurts" he groaned and still tried to get away from the others powerful fingers.

Kenpachi just grunted and stroked the others sweet spot once, allowing Ichigo to loosen up momentarily. He grabbed the others length and stroked, trying to take the red heads mind off of all that pain, although he still wasn't feeling entirely sympathetic.

As soon as Ichigo wasn't whimpering in pain, Kenpachi removed his fingers, quickly lubed up his lengthy need and pushed into that familiar tight heat.

Ichigo clenched around Kenpachi as he felt a huge pulsing hardness moving into him. His eyes clenched closed and his jaw tensed as a spike of pain hit him.

Just as he was adjusting, Ken pulled all the way out and before Ichigo knew what was happening he was now on his back instead of his knees and Ken was about to enter him once more.

"Zaraki-Kenpachi wait wait" Ichigo pleaded. His hands shot up to grab at Kenpachi's forceps, feeling the tensed muscles.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't hold back" Ichigo laughed tiredly, a change of face as he smacked Kenpachi playfully on the chest.

Kenpachi smirked, and in one powerful thrust, slammed himself into Ichigo until he was fully sheathed in the other. Ichigo screamed and his back fully arched up from the bed. Kenpachi took the opportunity to slide one of his hands underneath ichigo and squeeze his ass hard, leaving bruising finger imprints.

Kenpachi set a fast and wanton pace, thrusting as hard as he could right into the others prostate. Ichigo was as loud as ever, screaming every time Ken changed angles and drilled right into his prostate.

"KEN! Fuck! harder!" he panted, and if it was even possible, Ken thrust harder into Ichigo's tight little hole.

"Mmm- Ichigo--" Ken let a drawled out moan escape his lips as he leaned over the other and paused for a moment before slamming as hard as he could into the other; eliciting a sharp scream. Surely others could hear them perfectly by now.

Kens thrusts became frenzied as both of them were getting closer to release. Precum was dripping onto Ichigo's stomach as he was violently rocked back and forth on the squeaking bed.

Ichigo's moans and pants started to pick up and his breathing was hitching.

"K-Ken, more please god more" Ichigo begged as he writhed around on the damp sheets.

Ken groaned, fatigue starting to overcome him. He grabbed a hold of Ichigo's rock hard length and began to pump at a godly pace in time with his thrusts. Ichigo moaned loudly at the contact to his neglected length.

"Ken, I'm gonna, gonna cum" Ichigo panted.

"Fuck Ichigo!" Ken moaned and he squeezed Ichigo's length in a tight grip before releasing it and stroking once more before he felt warm seed shoot out onto his hand and onto Ichigo's stomach. The muscles around him clamped down and he let out a low rumbling growl as he was sent over the edge and sent his load shooting deep into his uke.

He pulled out and crashed down beside a panting, messy Ichigo. They both lay panting for awhile, enjoying the aftershock of powerful orgasms. Ichigo leaned over Ken and planted a bruising kiss onto his lips. Ken smirked into the kiss and ran a hand through messy orange hair.

The kiss broke and Ken began to sit up. "Go get cleaned up, I'll see you tomorrow." He said; standing and pulling his clothes back on. Zaraki turned to the door and slowly walked out, Ichigo staring at his backside the whole way.

This was certainly unfolding into an interesting relationship, and Ichigo couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

So the ending was lame I know, I suck at endings XD But yeah, hopefully you enjoyed that. Actually I've only watched like 1/4 of bleach...so I really don't know anything about fandom/popular pairings. All I know is that Kenpachi is hot!

R&R!

Love you~


End file.
